


A Sweet Memory

by pygmy_puffy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Community: hp_drizzle, Digital Art, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Happy Ending, Memories, Wedding, animated gif, harry potter femslash, photo memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pygmy_puffy/pseuds/pygmy_puffy
Summary: Looking back at the sweetest of memories.





	A Sweet Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
>  **thanks evening12 for the prompt and the sweet inspo! thanks to the mods for organizing a fun and diverse fest!**  
>  _prompt #40 HP Drizzle 2019: "The wedding is done. Everyone is happy. And now it's time to trash the dress."_

ART BELONGS TO THE ARTIST. PLEASE DO NOT REPOST ANYWHERE WITHOUT EXPLICIT PERMISSION

**Author's Note:**

> This story/art is part of an anonymous fest: drizzle 2019. Reveals will be in mid-october. Please do not repost anywhere else without explicit permission from the original creator.


End file.
